This document relates to a new and improved side shield for a seat frame as well as to a new and improved seat assembly incorporating that side shield. Advantageously, the side shield includes an integral mounting bridge in the form of a tapered receiver which extends around the seat control switch assembly to engage and hold a locator lug on the seat frame. The locator feature simplifies the location and attachment of the side shield to the seat frame while also providing a tight fit between parts for a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. Advantageously, the integral mounting bridge with the locator feature eliminates the need for extra parts and fasteners thereby reducing production costs and shortening assembly times while also advantageously providing for a stable and rock-free connection as well as a stronger structure.